Por piedad natural
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Pequeña reflexión que hace Shun sobre sus sentimientos hacía June y hacía él mismo. Shun-June como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor: Masami Kurumada. Esto se hace sin fines de lucro.

NDA: Antes que nada, este fanfic está dedicado a mi amiga Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, por su cumpleaños. Amiga; espero te guste, un ShunxJune aunque no tan romántico (Sabes que aunque me guste el romance, escribirlo me cuesta trabajo) espero te guste ;D Lamento haber tardado tanto para entregarlo como regalo, ya que tenía otras cosas planeadas, sin embargo se me cruzaron hartos contratiempos, incluso no pude estar online un buen rato, pero te lo explicaré luego, ahora simplemente espero que te guste. Algo rosa e infantil, supongo, no sé, a fin de cuentas así soy yo xD

Y bueno, como ya leyeron, es un ShuxJune, sé que esta pareja no es muy querida, pero en lo personal me gusta; así que ya saben que si esta pareja no les agrada, cabe en su consideración si leer o no, pero si tienen alguna queja, háganme el favor de no postear como anónimo o enviarme un MP extendiendo su opinión para que pueda responder amablemente ;D

* * *

 **Por piedad natural.**

Vendemos nuestra libertad por tampoco. Incluso, la perdemos ante nosotros mismos, porque por perspectiva propia, somos incapaces de ser libres sin dañarnos, dañarnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás. Lo hacemos sin comprender que es eso mismo a lo que llámanos libertad, a vivir a plenitud con forme nuestro corazón nos dicta, es el mismo riesgo que pagamos por poseerla.

Durante mucho tiempo, viví sin ser libre. June, tú más que nadie lo sabe. Viví a cuestas de un abrazo protector, de una pequeña esperanza por no ver los días más tintados de rojo, cada día de mi infancia y mi formación como caballero. Nunca estuvo en mi naturaleza el herir a los demás, pero con forme me di cuenta que es lo que complace la vista humana, el dolor y sufrimiento; comprendí que me hería a mi mismo al negarlo una y otra vez y al mismo tiempo hería a los demás. No ganaba absolutamente nada, sin importar las muchas veces que rogase por una manera no violenta de solucionar las cosas. Mientras no lastimaba al contrincante, lastimaba a Athena, lastimaba mi hermano, lastimaba a mis amigos, lastimaba a mi maestro, te lastimaba a ti.

No era que ustedes deseasen verme convertido en un ser inhumano, cubierto con los ropajes de un asesino, pero comprendían en el momento en que me debatía tantas veces por no lastimar a nadie, usaba parte de mi libertad para hacerme daño a mi mismo.

Recuerdo aquella mañana en la que, como una estatua que eleva la vista hacía el horizonte, fría pero delicada, estabas ahí, en aquel muelle, esperando por mi llegada para detenerme e ir en contra de mi determinación como caballero en aquel entones, que era ir contra el santuario para proteger a nuestra diosa.

Miedo, miedo que se pronunciaba en cada una de las palabras que emitías para evitar mi ida. Miedo a perderme. Sabíamos que podía morir, esa idea nos pareció aterradora, pero desde un principio sabíamos que nuestro destino esta en entregar nuestra vida por un motivo en común: Athena. Y sin embargo, aún sabiéndolo tú también, decidiste ir a detenerme, porque un sentimiento como el miedo nos es más espontáneo, más real y lo increíble de él es que no lo deseamos, pero al mismo tiempo nos prepara. No supe verlo con claridad porque mis ojos no presenciaron lo mismo que los tuyos; yo no vi morir a nuestro maestro ni compañeros. Yo no supe comprender en aquel entonces, las lágrimas que tuviste que tragarte. El miedo que tuviste que guardarte y la libertad tuya, que con ellos enterraste.

Y era la libertad mía a la que temías. No era que dudaras de mi fuerza; aunque aquellas fueron tus palabras, justificables en todo sentido porque un poder como el de los caballeros dorados era una desmedida grande a comparación del mío. Pero temías a mi facilidad para entregar las cosas con las que creemos vivir, y mi convicción era no herir a nadie. Eso era lo que temías de mí, lo que me adjudicaba tantas posibilidades de una perdida inminente. Pero he de admitir que fue lo que siempre amé de ti; mientras todo el mundo me rasgaba con cada decisión que tomaba al momento de evitar pelear, tú la respetabas y es por eso mismo que siempre me pediste que volviera a Japón he hiciera mi vida como una persona normal; comprendías mis deseos reales y aunque sabías que yo podría llegar a poseer un cosmo tan grande sabías que serían mis ideales lo que me impedirían una vida de caballero un poco menos sencilla que la de los demás y serían esos mismos ideales los que me harían sufrir incontables veces.

Con Hades sucedió lo mismo. Tuvieron que suceder incontables peleas y desastres, tantas lágrimas en pos de nombres ya solo pronunciados por recuerdos, tuvieron que pasar y morir para que yo entendiera.

Un cuerpo con el alma más pura, eso es lo que deseaba Hades, porque solo un cuerpo así podría contener tanta turbiedad sin romperse; pero también comprendí que un cuerpo con un alma inocente, era el cuerpo menos libre. Así es, menos libre para tomar decisiones, menos libre para defenderse, para tenerse en consideración propia. Un cuerpo menos libre, más fácil de tomar, más fácil de dominar. Hades estaría cansado para cuando eso sucediera y necesitaba de alguien a quien dominar teniendo la completa certeza de que esa persona no iría en contra suya. Es por eso que me eligió a mí, creyendo tercamente en la pureza que solía presumirle a mi corazón. Se equivocó titánicamente, yo no soy el alma más pura en la tierra y estoy lejos de serlo, lo vi incontables veces al momento en que me decidí por arrebatar la vida a quienes nunca poseí derecho de hacerlo. Aunque sé que incluso si te otorgara estas palabras, sonreirías y dirías que ahí mismo radica mi pureza; en ser incapaz de perdonarme y soportar el peso de esas acciones que evocan sobre mi y mi debilidad. Te equivocas, la pureza no consiste en eso. Incluso a día de hoy, no estoy completamente seguro sobre lo que esa palabra encierra. Lo único que sé es que una vez perdida es difícil traerla de regreso y perderla es la tarea más fácil a realizar. Basta con mirar el pasado y sentirte arrepentido por algo. Porque al tiempo en que eres completamente libre, eres únicamente puro. Y uno nunca será libre, si primero no logra perdonarse… si primero no sufre por lo que cree ni se debate entre lo que está bien y mal.

Pero yo sabía que hacer; sabía que podría ir en contra de Hades, que no era tan puro como él afirmó porque parte de la oscuridad que se mezcló conmigo cuando él entró, esa oscuridad yo ya la conocía; muerte. Y sabía que en un momento dado podría derrotarlo, esa fue mi elección desde un principio. Mi alma estaba ya definida a perderse; incluso si terminaba por morir junto a la de Hades, pensé que habría sido feliz protegiendo aquello mismo por lo que tanto peleé. Me equivoqué. Lo contemplé en las lágrimas que nacían de los ojos de Ikki. Fue ahí cuando comprendí que el resultado de mis decisiones no solo me afecta a mí, es por ello mismo que recalco esa indeleble verdad que existe en que al momento de decidir morir antes de permitir que la violencia continúe, a ese momento lastimo a aquellos a quienes amo. Que sin importar cuanto me esforzara, siempre terminaría lastimando a alguien. Y te lastimé a ti tantas veces y de maneras tan groseras… siendo tú la única que siempre comprendió lo mismo de lo que te hablo ahora; lo siento tanto June. Te quité tu libertad al momento en que te hice amarme injustamente.

Siempre has sido una mujer orgullosa; es otra de las cosas que tanto me gustan de ti. Sin importar cuantas veces lo dijera, cuantas veces te ofreciera la oportunidad de irte, de no atarte a un amor falso, en respuesta siempre me ofreces un "no" tan cierto y seguro como que el sol nace todos los días. Un sol que acaricia mi corazón y le da calor, luego de un álgido invierno que nunca parece morir desde que Hades decidió habitarlo. Por que tú eres libre; hermosamente libre. Porque cada palabra que dices, cada acción que realizas, cada error que cometes, lo aceptas como tuyo; sin necesidad de culpar a nadie más, sin necesidad de hacerlos una carga. Y te haces responsable de tu propio corazón; porque dices que me amas, sin importar máscara, sin importar las circunstancias y nuestras reglas. Con voz suave y una mirada idílica, me dices que me amas, que el amor duele y al mismo tiempo te complace. Pero no, tú no eres masoquista, eso es algo que comprendiste al momento en que viste morir a los nuestros; porque ese dolor que te dejaron impregnado en el corazón por su partida es ese mismo dolor provocado por un amor tenue que se extiende a manera de nostalgia. Uno es libre cuando ama comprendiendo los riesgos que esto puede traer y está dispuesto a aceptarlos. Y tú decidiste amarme a pesar de nuestras adversidades y me enseñaste el significado de esa palabra en una manera que no había conocido en otro nombre que no fuese el tuyo.

Uno diría que tercamente te atreviste a amarme. No fue así. Comprendiste siempre el dolor que esto te pudiera traer; yo por el contrario siempre trate de evitarlo para no ver más lágrimas, pero tú decidiste correr ese riesgo porque nunca permitiste que nada te atase, no fue falta de raciocinio, fue entera certeza y voluntad. Algo que al final terminó por mostrarnos un nuevo sentido de felicidad.

Y es así, como hoy, conocí la ternura que se esconde bajo tu piel. Bajo la entereza que se esconde en tus labios, en los pequeños puntos en la piel que te hacen reír y al mismo tiempo te vuelven tímida de ti misma; me diste la oportunidad de conocerlos. Compitiendo por la desnudes de cuerpo, hubo algo más allá que disfrute de ti. Algo más allá que compartir la tibieza de una habitación silenciosa, de un secreto solo nuestro que se esconde entre cuatro paredes. Mis dedos recorrieron suavemente tu cuello, bajando por tu pecho hasta tocar ese lugar donde sentí tu corazón latir, aquel mismo lugar donde me permitiste posar la cabeza y descansar. Has sido tan libre de entregarme tu corazón; algo incluso más valioso que la carne; algo completamente nuestro. Y yo pude entregarte el mío sabiendo que estaría a salvo. Que nada que no pudieras darme iba a hacerme falta; que incluso si mi corazón te lastimaba a ti o a los demás, aprendería a perdonarse una vez perdonado. Y entonces me sentí libre…


End file.
